cawfandomcom-20200216-history
WEDF NXT Season 2 Results
WEDF NXT Season 2 Results 2018: WEDF NXT Season 2 Episode 1: * Juice Robinson defeated Pete Dunne * Ruby Riot defeated Dakota Kai * EC3 defeated No Way Jose in an NXT Championship Gold Rush Tournament First Round Match * Adam Cole defeated Kassius Ohno in an NXT Championship Gold Rush Tournament First Round Match WEDF NXT Season 2 Episode 2: * Roderick Strong defeated Andrade "Cien" Almas w/ Zelina Vega in an NXT Championship Gold Rush Tournament First Round Match * Ember Moon defeated Billie Kay * The Authors Of Pain (Akam & Rezar) defeated Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford) * Aleister Black defeated Ling Kai in an NXT Championship Gold Rush Tournament First Round Match WEDF NXT: Road to CAWllision Chapter #1: * Pete Dunne defeated Zach Starr WEDF NXT Season 2 Episode 3: * Elias Samson defeated David Finlay * Lemarcus Carter defeated Lio Rush * Adam Cole defeated Roderick Strong in an NXT Championship Gold Rush Tournament Semi-Finals Match WEDF NXT Season 2 Episode 4: * Kota Ibushi defeated Buddy Murphy * The Revival (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) defeated TM61 (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne) * Andrade "Cien" Almas defeated Juice Robinson * Aleister Black defeated EC3 in an NXT Championship Gold Rush Tournament Semi-Finals Match WEDF NXT Season 2 Episode 5: * Jay White defeated Joe Broni * Roderick Strong defeated Buddy Murphy * Tyler Bate defeated Oney Lorcan * Aleister Black defeated Adam Cole in an NXT Championship Gold Rush Tournament Finals, winning the NXT Championship WEDF NXT Season 2 Episode 6: * Toni Storm defeated Sonya Deville * War Raiders (Hanson & Rowe) defeated Local Competitors * Ling Kai defeated David Finlay * Kota Ibushi defeated Andrade "Cien" Almas WEDF NXT Season 2 Episode 7: * DIY (Johnny Gargano & Tommaso Ciampa) defeated The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) * Lio Rush defeated Buddy Murphy * Io Shirai defeated Bianca Belair * Ricochet defeated Elias Samson WEDF NXT Season 2 Episode 8: * No Way Jose vs. Elias Samson Ended with No Contest * Kairi Sane defeated Mandy Rose * Ricochet defeated Baron Corbin * Jay White defeated Juice Robinson WEDF NXT Season 2 Episode 9: * Jay White defeated Tyler Bate via ref stoppage * Nikki Cross defeated Bianca Belair * Bobby Roode defeated No Way Jose and Elias Samson in an 1 on 2 Handicap Match * Kassius Ohno defeated Ling Kai WEDF NXT Season 2 Episode 10: * Dante Styles defeated Lio Rush * Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Riddick Moss * Toni Storm defeated Candice LeRae * Aleister Black defeated Pete Dunne WEDF NXT Season 2 Episode 11: * The Revival (Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder) defeated The Street Profits (Montez Ford and Angelo Dawkins) * Piper Niven defeated Ruby Riott * EC3 defeated Mojo Rawley * Lio Rush defeated Bobby Roode via disqualification WEDF NXT Season 2 Episode 12: * Kassius Ohno defeated Tino Sabbatelli * Ember Moon defeated Mandy Rose * Baron Corbin defeated Roderick Strong * Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Ling Kai WEDF NXT Afterburn Episode 1: * Jack Gallagher defeated Chavo Guerrero to become #1 contender to the WEDF Cruiserweight Title * Sarah Logan defeated Ruby Riott * Undisputed Era (Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Reily) defeated Baron Corbin and Elias Category:WEDF NXT